


Flowers

by Abstract_Reality



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, lots of filler fluff, public relationship, some conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Reality/pseuds/Abstract_Reality
Summary: This has nothing to do with flowers I'm just bad at titles.Takes place after the Instagram live video in the season finale. Buck and Eddie are actually a couple and a small slip up in front of the camera causes a social media storm.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of just took out the whole "Buck's leg gets crushed by the firetruck" thing because that was just too heavy for this story.  
> Not really edited but I hope it was good enough.  
> Also I use Buzzdrink instead of Buzzf*** because they're problematic.

“A maggot!” 

 

Eddie has to hold back a laugh as Buck announces his discovery of the disgusting insect to the entire room. He holds a container for Buck to place the tiny offender into. Buck gently deposits it as Hen and Chim ask the poor girl questions about her travel history, before turning towards Eddie and flashing him a small smile. Eddie raises his eyebrows and snorts, to which Buck gives him a sly wink. Sometimes, Eddie wonders if this man will give him a heart attack by just giving him a smile. No time to get mushy at work, though. The girl mentions visiting Belize right after denying going to Central America.

 

Eddie turns towards her, a little bewildered, “Belize  _ is _ in Central America.”

 

His sarcasm bleeds through when he has to confirm his statement two seconds later. Buck snorts. Finally someone else is catching a little bit of Eddie’s loving—at least he  _ hopes  _ it’s loving—sarcasm. Eddie glances over to him, so he shakes the container around a bit. He makes a funny face at Eddie, who just shakes his head a little and mouths, ‘ _ You’re gross.’ _

 

Buck manages to catch the tail end of Hen’s description of a botfly, shaking it around again before saying “Luckily, looks like you got it out in one piece.”

 

All of them chuckle a little as Chim makes a joke about followers. Buck looks down under the table for a second before looking back up and locking eyes with Eddie again. He feels his heart thump a little faster. Man, he can’t wait to get home. He isn’t sure how Eddie and him will make it through dinner with Christopher after this gross experience, but he’s sure Eddie will figure something out. And then, when Chris goes to bed for the night they can sit there and laugh at how gross this whole thing was. Eddie seems to read his thoughts, because he teases Buck by making a grossed out face. Hen says something about placing her on the gurney, so the two of them stop their joking around and help her onto it.

 

“Can somebody grab my phone?” The girl whines as Hen and Chim begin to wheel her away. Buck and Eddie both look up at the pink device, before waving at whoever is watching her instagram live.

 

“Hi guys.” Eddie laughs, plucking it from its stand. “Later.”

 

Eddie slides the device into his hand, before heading to follow Buck out the door. Buck glances down at it, before realizing that it’s still on in his hand.

 

“Babe. That’s not- that’s not how you turn off an instagram live video.” Buck laughs, before taking it out of Eddie’s hands. He briefly sees a flood of messages from his statements.

 

_ Moonjewel324: omg! Babe???!!! _

_ Kenyewest_5679: called it!  _

 

He quickly shuts off the live video for Eddie, cheeks burning at the idea that a bunch of strangers heard him call Eddie ‘babe.’ He doesn’t dwell on it for too long, though. Those people are probably all going to forget by morning anyway.

* * *

Shortly after dropping Chris off at school, Buck manages to pull himself out of the car and trudge into work. Eddie teases him for falling asleep on the couch, but how could Buck not? Cuddling his handsome boyfriend, watching a stupid movie, full from Eddie’s kickass dinner. All of it perfectly lined up so that Buck would fall asleep right where he was. For the next six hours. Because Eddie thought it would be funny to leave him there so Christopher would only shake him—and only him—awake for breakfast.

 

“Yeah, well, just know that I  _ will _ get you back for that.” Buck chuckles, placing a small kiss on Eddie’s cheek. Eddie gives him a quick kiss right after, before the two of them drop their things off and get ready for the day.

 

Buck pulls out Eddie’s chair, the perfect small gesture to get his day started. He begins piling sides onto Buck’s plate. They did eat breakfast with Christopher earlier, so he’s fine. But Buck will always grab more to eat. He hears snickering behind him, and turns to see Hen and Chim looking at something on Hen’s phone.

 

“What’s so funny?” Buck asks, stuffing fruit into his mouth.

 

Hen looks between the two of them and starts laughing harder. Her and Chim walk over before shoving her phone into their faces. A picture of the two of them is on the screen, waving at the camera. It’s a picture from the live video yesterday! With a headline above it.

 

_ TWO FIREFIGHTERS IN LOVE CAUSE A STORM ON TWITTER: _

_ A LOOK INTO #FIREBAES _

 

“Fire baes?” Eddie questions. “What does any of this mean?”

 

“It  _ means, _ ” Hen goes to twitter and clicks  _ #Firebaes  _ so that they can scroll through the tag, “that you and Buck are  _ all over  _ social media. Someone at Buzzfeed even made an article about every second Buck looked at you during the instagram live!”

 

**_Virgo (@macncheese376)_ **

_ #Firebaes are my new obsession!! I mean, did you see all the ways they looked at each other??11! Someone please tell me that they r married!!! <3 _

**_Valerie (@itsvaaaaallmao)_ **

_ Someone found out who they are from their station number, different last names! And no rings :( But they have to be boyfriends right?? I mean, he called the other one ‘babe!’ _

**_Dante (@galpallvr23)_ **

_ Here’s my favorite four moments between #firebaes on Becca’s insta live! What are their @’s? _

 

Eddie scrolls through the tweets in the tags, both flattered and horrified at what he sees. Some people are discussing whether they are dating, some people are letting others know how much they don’t care, and the rest are posting screenshots from the Instagram live video. A lot of them have strange filters or lyrics from songs that he’s way too old to know. 

 

“What the hell?” Eddie shoves Hen’s phone back into her hands, making her cackle even more. 

 

Buck shrugs, “I don’t know. It’s kinda cute.”

 

“You aren’t worried about the fact that people who don’t even know us have pictures and videos of us? And they’re posting them with captions about how cute we are? Or how about all the people who have found out our names?”

 

“Or them debating which one of you is the top and which one is the bottom?” Hen asks, teasing them. Eddie’s face feels hot at the question, but Buck just laughs.

 

“It will blow over in a day or two. Max. Plus all your social media is private. And I haven’t posted you on any of my public accounts because you said, ‘I don’t want young girls who follow you to make fun of my face or something.’”

 

That quickly changes the topic of conversation in the fire house, as people begin to tease him for not wanting to be on Buck’s instagram. An embarrassing few minutes go by before the alarm sounds, kicking everyone into gear. As they load on the truck, Buck touches Eddie’s arm to stop him from climbing on.

 

“Don’t worry babe, this will die out soon enough. Trust me.” He pecks Eddie on the lips, before pushing him into the truck with a not-so-subtle slap on the ass. 

 

Yeah. This will probably blow over.

* * *

It’s the third teenage girl of the day to recognize Buck and Eddie. She’s a waitress at some small restaurant. One of her customers went into anaphylactic shock, but she soon forgot about it after the 118 stepped onto the scene. Now, she just wanted an inside scoop about “#firebaes”.

 

“So like, are you two married? Engaged? Just dating?” Her questions are one after the other, becoming more and more personal every second. Buck has been eating it up, coming up with more and more bizarre answers with every person who asks them about their relationship.

 

“Okay, Eddie and I met while we were waiting for our layover flight in Michigan. He was coming home from active duty and I was visiting some family members on the East coast. He saw me and he said, ‘Wow! You’re so handsome! Are you a model?’ and I had to tell him, ‘No, actually, I’m a firefighter but I have dabbled in underwear-” Buck’s sentence is quickly cut off by Eddie pulling him back by the shoulder.

 

“Come on, Mr. Underwear Model.” Eddie grumbles, gripping his shirt. The young girl in front of them gapes.

 

“Wow I can’t believe-”

 

Eddie cuts her off, “We were very happy to help. Have a nice day.”

 

Buck laughs, trying to keep her attention, “Sorry, he’s kind of cranky and jealous. Anyway if you tweet about us using #firebaes, go ahead and include what I’ve-”

 

Hen and Eddie practically push him back up into the firetruck, slamming it on the young woman. Eddie would usually find it rude, but he’s getting really sick of all these people asking about his love life. It’s not like Buck and him decided to have a private relationship. All their friends know. Their families know. But Eddie doesn’t like to announce things to anyone and everyone they meet. Sure, he can defend himself if things go sour. But that isn’t what bugs him. He just doesn’t like the publicity. 

 

Eddie practically melts into the backseat of the truck. Buck is sitting across from him, so Eddie devotes all of his energy to giving him the stink eye. Buck conveniently avoids eye contact by trying to start a conversation with Hen. But Hen has Eddie’s back on this one, so she ignores him with a smile. When they arrive back at the station, Eddie stays in his seat. Buck tries to leave, but Eddie clears his throat. 

 

Buck isn’t going anywhere.

 

The others take the hint and leave the two of them in the truck. But not without a little teasing. Buck sighs and tries to distract Eddie with one of his specialty smiles. But Eddie stays firm.

 

“Eddie, babe, come on. You have to admit it’s a little fun to play things up for our fans.”

 

“Our  _ fans _ ? You do realize we’re not celebrities or anything right?” Eddie frowns. 

 

Buck pouts like a child and moves to sit next to Eddie. He nudges the other man playfully. “I mean, don’t you think it’s a little fun? Just a little?”

 

“ _ Evan.”  _ Eddie states. He can see Buck starting to sweat at the use of his first name. “You told me to trust you because this whole thing will blow over in a few days. But it won’t blow over if you keep feeding into it.”

 

Buck frowns, before reaching for Eddie’s hand. He grips it firmly, looking Eddie directly in the eyes. They stay like that for a moment, before Buck kisses the back of Eddie’s hand lightly. “I’m sorry, Eddie. I  _ promise  _ I won’t mess around if it makes you upset. Now come on babe, give me a little smile?”

 

Eddie stares at Buck, unflinching. Buck smiles brightly, “A teeny tiny smile?”

 

Silence.

 

“A teeny tiny baby smile? For me?”

 

Eddie breaks, giving Buck the smallest smile he can manage. He must be stupid for finding Buck so damn attractive. He must be nuts for dealing with this stupid man. Buck laughs when he smiles, nudging him in the side and planting a wet kiss on his cheek. Eddie groans and wipes off the slobber, “Buck, that’s  _ gross. _ ”

 

“Oh so my spit is gross when it’s on your cheek but not when-”

 

“LA LA LA, I CAN’T HEAR YOU.” Eddie yells, placing his hands over his ears and rushing out of the truck.

 

Buck laughs and catches up to him, placing a loving arm over Eddie’s shoulder.

* * *

 

 

One thing about Buck that Eddie loves, is how he holds Eddie’s hand while he’s driving. Right over the gear shift so that he never has to let it go. It’s nothing special. But it’s so  _ Buck.  _ Christopher rattles on in the backseat, talking to Eddie about all the Pokemon he hopes are in the movie they’re going to see. Eddie doesn’t really know much about Pokemon, but Buck does. Hell, Buck is probably almost as excited to see Detective Pikachu as Christopher is.

 

One thing about Eddie that Buck loves, is how he treats Buck like he’s a part of the family. They haven’t been dating for very long, but that doesn’t stop Eddie. To Eddie, every day they have off together is a ‘family day.’ Every night at home watching TV together is ‘family night.’ Going to the movies is a ‘family trip.’ Christopher has been talking up a storm about Detective Pikachu. Buck has been a Pokemon fan since he was younger, so he’s excited to see the movie already. But he’s even more excited to see Christopher so happy about it.

 

“Alright, we’re here.” Buck stops the car, reluctantly letting go of Eddie’s hand. They have to get out of the car, and Buck wants to be the one to help Christopher out of the car. Eddie could do it, but he wants to give his boyfriend a break. 

 

“Thanks Bucky.” Christopher beams up at Buck, making his chest warm with love and admiration. Then, Eddie comes up and grabs his hand tight. Buck must be the luckiest man in the world to experience moments like this.

 

They bought their tickets online yesterday, so they are lucky to not have to wait in line. It’s only been a day since the movie was released, so the lines are huge. Which doesn’t mesh well with Christopher, who is definitely too excited to wait patiently.

 

Eddie holds the door open for his boys. After trudging through the past few crazy days, this feels like a needed break. It  _ is  _ a needed break. 

 

“Daddy, can we get popcorn and a soda?” Christopher asks, flashing Eddie puppy dog eyes.

 

Eddie laughs, “How about  _ you  _ get a popcorn, and then you can have a few sips of  _ Buck’s  _ soda?”

 

“What makes it my soda?” Buck laughs, brushing off the elbow that Eddie throws his way. Christopher nods furiously, excited at the proposition.

 

They approach the counter, catching the attention of the woman behind the counter. She smiles, “Hi! How can I help you?”

 

Eddie practically sighs in relief. The first young woman to not immediately reference #firebaes in two days. He smiles and relays their order. A medium popcorn and soda. Sprite, because they have less caffeine than the rest. Buck pulls out his wallet, but Eddie starts to push it away.

 

“Don’t worry babe. You paid for the tickets.” He insists. 

 

Buck frowns. “It’s okay babe. I  _ want  _ to buy it.”

 

“How about you go help Christopher get some extra salt and butter.” 

 

Christopher perks up a little. “Yes! Please Bucky?”

 

Of course, Buck agrees to do it. But he does mouth ‘ _ I hate you’  _ before kissing Eddie on the cheek and allowing Christopher to drag him towards the end of the counter. He hears giggling from some of the employees nearby, but doesn’t think much of it. Shortly after, Eddie joins them so they can head into the movie.

* * *

 

Eddie laughs as Christopher tugs on his arm and declares that they have to see the movie  _ again.  _ Not even thirty seconds after the movie ended, he wanted to buy more tickets. And while Eddie would love to give his son everything he wants and more, there’s no way that they’ll get tickets for the next showing. Judging by all the people waiting next to their theater, it’s probably sold out. Plus, he kind of wants a lunch that wouldn’t consist entirely of popcorn and Mr. Pibb.

 

Eddie slows Chris down a little, “C’mon Chris. Wanna go get pizza at the place next door?”

 

“I do!” Buck says excitedly as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. Eddie just rolls his eyes and looks back to Christopher.

 

Christopher smiles and nods his head. “Yeah! I want pizza too!”

 

Eddie laughs and musses up the top of Christopher’s hair, looking back to Buck. He’s got a sour look on his face. Eddie quietly catches his attention and Buck’s expression quickly changes when he realizes what they’re all doing. Eddie frowns, “Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just a sad article that Hen sent me.” Buck brushes it off, jogging a little to open the door from him and Chris. 

 

Eddie smiles as Buck gets caught holding the door open for three couples after that. The younger man quickly lets go of the door when he gets the chance, reclaiming his spot on Christopher’s right hand. Eddie looks over at the other man, who is clearing embarrassed. At least Christopher still wants to talk about Detective Pikachu. He doesn’t seem to notice when other people are embarrassed, which is great for Buck considering he gets embarrassed by almost everything. It’s cute, really.

 

When they get to the pizza place, Eddie holds the door open for Buck instead. It’s only fair. Buck smiles at him and takes his hand as they walk in. It’s nice, being together like this. It makes Eddie feel warm and fuzzy inside. They order and sit down at a table near one of the large windows. 

 

“So, what’s up at school buddy?” Buck asks, sliding his phone towards Eddie. He makes a motion for Eddie to open it and take a look at whatever’s open.

 

Eddie grabs the phone while Buck keeps Chris busy with talk about school. As soon as he opens the phone, he’s smacked in the face with the title of a large article.

 

**_#firebaes Have a Son?_ **

_ Here’s what we know about the newly popular firefighter couple. _

 

_ New pictures and videos from an L.A. movie theater that blew up on the social media platform, Twitter, less than an hour ago may indicate that the popular #firebaes, that recently gained popularity on multiple social media platforms, have a son together. _

 

_ Fans have been all over #firebaes since they were spotted in an instagram live video from social media influencer, Becca Smith, just a few days ago. Many have questioned their relationship status throughout the past few days, but Buzzdrink news has noticed a new development in the search. _

 

_ Various tweets from movie goers have several pictures and videos of our new favorite couple not only being lovey-dovey with each other, but with an unnamed young boy! Could this be their son? Let’s dig in. _

 

Eddie feels a little sick and puts down the article before he gets to all the tweets about him and Buck. They can’t even enjoy a day together without people turning it into some kind of story. Buck must see his face because he reaches across the table and grabs Eddie’s hand. It makes him feel a little better, knowing that Buck feels a little overwhelmed too. They both try to focus on whatever Christopher is talking about until their pizza arrives.

 

As soon as the waitress drops off their pizza, Buck hands Christopher a slice so he can dig in. Eddie laughs, throwing napkins their way and grabbing his own slice. He wants to at least try it before Buck devours the whole thing. Buck makes it through two and half slices in under five minutes, meanwhile Eddie and Christopher are still on their first.

 

“Must be trying real hard to have a heart attack today Buck.” Eddie laughs.

 

Buck bites off another slice and makes a kissy face, “I just want to get fat so that you can take care of me for the rest of my life.”

 

“Buck! You have food in your mouth!” Chris laughs. Eddie reaches across the table and wipes his face off.

 

Buck leans his head forward and points at a small spot of tomato sauce on his cheek. “C’mon babe give me a touch up too.”

 

Eddie shoves his face back and laughs. “You can do it yourself!”

 

“But I want you to do it for me!”

 

“Oh my god Buck! You’re ridiculous.”

* * *

For the first time in his life, Buck received a ‘business DM.’ At least, that’s what he’s been calling it. He doesn’t have a business email, much to everyone else’s dismay, so a reporter from Buzzdrink decided to contact him through Instagram. He does follow anyone, so it's really his own fault. But it has put him in a pretty sour mood. She seems nice, but she wants to get his email so that they can discuss the whole #firebaes thing. He thought that it would have blown over by now, but apparently he was wrong. Very wrong.

 

And now he has to tell Eddie that some reporter wants them to come to the Buzzdrink office for a video interview. Based on Eddie’s face, it’s not looking too good for him right now.

 

“So, she wants us to come in and set the record straight. I’ll only do it if you want to do it. I mean, partly because I have to do it with you or they won’t wanna do it at all, but if you’re not okay with it I’ll just tell her to write an article about how she should mind her business instead.” Buck reaches his hand across the dinner table and grips Eddie’s hand tightly. 

 

Christopher is at his Abuela’s for the night, which means that they have the house to themselves. And Buck prepared the best meal he could manage to keep Eddie in a good mood. That doesn’t seem to be working too well either.

 

“You talked to a reporter from the company that has been writing about us nonstop for the past four days and now you want us to go to said company’s L.A. headquarters and talk about the  _ exact thing that we wanted them to stop talking about? _ ” Eddie whispers.

 

Well. When it’s put like that.

 

Buck clears his throat, “I mean. I don’t know. Yes? Maybe? I just think this would be over much sooner if we just go in and stop this publicly. Just say ‘Yes. We’re dating. Yes. It’s been approved by the LAFD. Yes. We live together. No. We are not married and Christopher is not my step-child. And we haven’t even really had that discussion yet so how about we stop bringing it up and making everyone involved uncomfortable.’ and then we all can move past it.”

 

Eddie sighs and stares at Buck, making him feel scrutinized. He begins to wiggle a bit in his chair. He isn’t sure if this is Eddie being angry or just Eddie wanting to make him sweat. Maybe it’s both. 

 

“Fine. Christopher is at my Abuela’s house until tomorrow. We can go in the afternoon.”

 

“Babe my shift starts at 3am today.” Buck frowns. Eddie stares him down, before shrugging.

 

Man, Buck was really hoping that would go over better.

* * *

Buck yawns loudly as they walk into the filming studio at Buzzdrink. Eddie looks at him, face as neutral as ever. But he knows what he did. And Buck is definitely going to get him back for this. Maybe not soon, but someday.

 

People already did their hair and makeup, so now all they have to do is sit in front of a camera and have people ask them questions.

 

“Okay. So, just go over and sit down. I’ll ask you a question, and then the tweet it came from will pop up on this screen back here. Try not to look at it unless you have to.” The young woman—Buck thinks her name might be Kelsey?—has been instructing them about how to act all day. 

 

“Are you gonna be on camera?” Eddie asks, sitting in one of two chairs behind a table.

 

Maybe-Kelsey laughs, “No. I don’t get on camera. Have you ever seen a Buzzdrink video?”

 

“No.”

 

Buck laughs nervously and sits in the other chair, patting Eddie’s leg. “Alright. Let’s just get this over with. I’m really tired.”

 

“Oh. Ok.” Maybe-Kelsey frowns and gets behind the camera. “Okay guys, go ahead and look at the camera and wave. Then state your names for the camera” 

 

Buck and Eddie oblige, making sure to muster up a smile. The camera guy gives them a thumbs up, so they drop their hands and look back to Kelsey. Buck doesn’t even care now. He’s just gonna call her Kelsey in his head. Eddie will tell him her name eventually. He knows how bad Buck is with names.

 

“Okay now remember to look at the camera when you answer this question. Have you seen some of the tweets and articles regarding fire baes? And how does it make you guys feel?”

 

“Yes, we have seen the tweets and the articles about fire baes. A lot of the people in our squad like to tease us with some of the things that are written.” Eddie clears his throat. “Especially, uh, the speculations about our sex life.”

 

Buck laughs off the embarrassment in the pit of his gut. “Yeah, uh, it was just funny at first. But after a while it got kind of uncomfortable.”

 

“Uncomfortable how?”

 

“Well it made it harder to do our jobs, for one. We’re firefighters, so we don’t have time to talk to people about whether or not we’re dating in an emergency.” Buck tries to stay stern, but it feels unnatural.

 

“And we can’t really go anywhere together without worrying about people taking our picture. We’re not celebrities or anything. Just, two guys.” Eddie frowns, rubbing his hands on his jeans. Buck reaches over and grabs his hand under the table. Both of them are sweating.

 

“Okay, great job so far guys. Okay, so a lot of your ‘fans’ would like to know. Are you dating? What  _ is  _ your preferred definition for your relationship?”

 

“Yes. We’re dating.” Eddie and Buck say at the same time. It kills a bit of the tension in the room, getting a laugh from the both of them.

 

Eddie continues, “We are not married. And he is not the stepfather of my son.”

 

“And we haven’t really gotten to the point in our relationship where we need to talk about that whole thing so  _ please  _ don’t talk about it for us.” Buck laughs. Stern wasn’t really working for him, so he decides to keep it light. Leave Eddie to talk about serious stuff.

 

“Speaking of my son, don’t leave him in any pictures, please. It’s one thing to invade our privacy but  _ do not  _ invade my son’s privacy. He’s a child and I have been reporting posts with his face in them.” Eddie states. 

 

Buck smiles at Eddie and rubs the back of his hand with his thumb. Kelsey laughs a little, “Yeah we had to change our article when quite a few people from your team wrote us asking to blur his face. Off the record, what’s his name?”

 

“Christopher. He’s an amazing kid.” Eddie smiles.

 

“So adorable. I bet he’s great. Anyway, back to business, some people are reporting that they have heard multiple different stories on how you met. What’s the truth?”

 

“Yeah, that’s kinda my fault.” Buck laughs. “I didn’t think so many people actually cared about our relationship, so I treated it like a joke and told a bunch of crazy stories. Truth is, we just met when Eddie got transferred to the 118.”

 

“Really?”

 

Eddie answers, before Buck can. “Yeah, he was kind of an asshole.”

 

“We’ll have to cover up that swear but don’t sweat it. You wanna get out of here so I’ll just keep firing off questions. We can do retakes later.”

 

“Sounds good.” Buck smiles, looking over to Eddie. He looks back at him, and Buck’s heart nearly explodes with happiness.

 

He doesn’t care if he’s tired, when they get home he’s gonna snuggle Eddie to death.

* * *

Hen coos at Buck as he stares down at the Buzzdrink video. The squad has been passing it around all day, referring to Eddie and Buck as a ‘power couple.’ Apparently, that was in the final edits. Hen pulls out her own phone as Eddie leans over to watch the screen. He didn’t want to watch the video when it was posted last night. Said he didn’t care. To him, it’s over now. To Buck, it ends with this video. At least, that’s what he hopes.

 

“Did you see the way that Buck looks at Eddie when he doesn’t pay attention? Couple goals. Hashtag fire baes forever!” Hen teases, reading from her phone.

 

Eddie laughs, nudging Buck in the side. He tries to laugh along, but now all he can focus on is him looking at Eddie. Did he really look at him that much? What’s so different about the way he looks at Eddie when he’s not paying attention and when he’s looking at Eddie when he is paying attention? What if people think he’s a weirdo? God, he looks horrible in the video. 

 

A hand reaches over and pushes the phone face down onto the table. Buck whines as he looks over at the offender, Eddie. Before he can continue complaining, the alarm goes off and Eddie begins to laugh.

 

“Come on babe. Your five minutes of fame are over.” Eddie mumbles as he kisses his cheek, before taking off towards the trucks.


End file.
